Children enjoy a variety of action figures that can be manipulated to simulate real life activities, such as martial arts. Children also typically prefer to play with toys that have several play options. It is therefore desirable to provide children with toys that both simulate activities the children are not yet able to participate in themselves while stimulating their imaginations with several play options. One way of increasing the available play options is to provide toys with movable components.
Examples of action figures having movable parts and/or accessories are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,206,564, 4,244,138, 4,601,672, 4,750,895, 4,750,900, 4,934,981, 5,019,007, 5,163,861, 5,580,296, 5,601,462, 5,941,755, 6,012,962, 6,152,799, 6,247,990, 6,726,523, and 6,729,933, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.